muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Geiss
Tony Geiss (1924- 2011) was a staff writer and songwriter for Sesame Street and related productions, often teamed with Judy Freudberg. Geiss conceptualized the Honkers (based on his own childhood habit of honking his nose)Children's Television Workshop. Biographical Sketches. 1983 and Abby Cadabby.Susan Dominus, "A Girly-Girl Joins the 'Sesame' Boys", The New York Times, 6 August 2006. Geiss' early TV career was spent in London scripting The David Frost Show, and first joined Children's Television Workshop as a writer on the health series Feelin' Good. He also scripted television specials and revues for the likes of Dick Cavett and Bill Cosby. In the 1980s, after scripting Follow That Bird as his cinematic debut, Geiss and Freudberg co-wrote the Don Bluth animated features An American Tail and The Land Before Time. He was also credited as head writer for several Sesame Street home videos. Father Anthony Geiss was a painter and an animator, while mother Marjorie Thirer was a press agent. Geiss grew up in Greenwich Village, spending two years as a radar technician for the US Navy, before attending Cornell University from 1943 to 1946. He began acting in theatre productions in his freshman year. Wife Phyllis Eisen was met on campus. Composer Credits Image:Song.alliwant.jpg|All I Want for Christmas Is You Image:Aloneinaswamp.jpg|Alone in a Swamp File:BusStopSign.jpg|At the Bus Stop Sign File:Song.HeyBaby.jpg|Baby, You're So Smart Image:1056a.jpg|Big Brass Band Image:Song.boogiepiggies.jpg|The Boogie-Woogie Piggies Image:Song.brothersandsisters.jpg|Brothers and Sisters File:WindyMuppets.jpg|Caribbean Air Image:BayouCountin.jpg|Counting Bayou Fives Image:1037m.jpg|Different People, Different Ways Image:DiscoD.jpg|Disco D File:3145l.jpg|Doing the Penguin Image:Cookieangels.jpg|Don't Eat the Pictures Image:EarthRainMud.jpg|Earth, Rain and Mud Image:8 balls of fur.JPG|Eight Balls of Fur Image:Elmo'sSong.jpg|Elmo's Song File:ElmoCanFly.jpg|Elmo Can Fly Image:3136w.jpg|Fixin' My Hair Image:Frogsoftheglen.jpg|The Frogs in the Glen Image:Song.frogyear.jpg|Frog of the Year Image:Cookiegingerbreadman.jpg|Gingerbread Man Image:GoodbyeLittleCookie.jpg|Goodbye, Little Cookie Image:Mrsun.jpg|Good Morning, Mister Sun Image:3845k.jpg|Great Big Beautiful World Image:CTW1976IloveTrashGrouchLullaby.jpg|The Grouch's Lullaby Image:Song.groverworksong.jpg|Grover Work Song Image:HonkAroundtheClock.jpg|Honk Around the Clock Image:4173n.jpg|I Don't Wanna Be a Prince Image:Igottabeclean.jpg|I Gotta Be Clean Image:Sgrover.armor.jpg|I Want to Be Your Friend Image:Cloud02.jpg|If I Was a Cloud in the Sky File:Song.ilalphabetto.jpg|Il Alphabetto Image:3977e.jpg|It's All Right to Cry Image:ProudtoBeaCow.jpg|I'm Proud to Be a Cow Image:Song.cleanpigeons.jpg|Keep the Park Clean for the Pigeons Image:Song.kidswithwings.jpg|Kids With Wings Image:Song.lambaba.jpg|Lambaba Image:LetterofDayPageant2.jpg|Letter of the Day Image:Song.furryshadow.jpg|My Furry Little Shadow Image:OneThingLeadstoAnother.jpg|One Thing Leads to Another Image:Pastasong.jpg|Pasta File:SESAME STREET LIVE AMATEUR COVER.JPG‎|Pigeon Image:PigeonsonParade.jpg|Pigeons on Parade Image:ReachYourHand.jpg|Reach Your Hand Up High Image:BBZoe.ReadMe2.jpg|Read Me a Story Image:Grover again.JPG|Sing After Me Image:Folge2269-9.jpg‎|Sixteen Samba Image:Songfortwo.jpg|Song for Two Image:3141y.jpg|Take Care of That Smile Image:Song.thatswhatfriendsarefor.jpg|That's What Friends Are For Image:Importantmeal.JPG|The Most Important Meal of the Day Image:Song.trashrainbow.jpg|There's a Big Heap of Trash at the End of the Rainbow Image:ThinkingOfU.jpg|Thinking of U Image:ThreeSidesNow.jpg|Three Sides Now File:BestOfOscar.jpg|The Things I Love Image:Song.transpolka.jpg|The Transylvania Polka File:PDarton.BusStopSign.jpg|Waitin' at the Bus Stop Sign for You Image:WalkinDownMyStreet.jpg|Walkin' Down My Street Image:Song.WeAreAllMonsters.jpg|We Are All Monsters Image:GangLP.jpg|We Coulda Image:Song.whatagift.jpg|What a Gift Image:2257zb.jpg|When I Listen Image:WonderfulMe.jpg|Wonderful Me Writing Credits *''Sesame Street'' *''Don't Eat the Pictures'' *''Follow That Bird'' *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' *''Sing-Along Earth Songs'' *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' *''The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street'' *''CinderElmo'' *''Elmo's World'' segments: Dinosaurs, Doctors, Ears, Fish, Jumping, Penguins, School, Skin, Weather, Wild Animals Books *''The Count Counts a Party'' *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' *''The Four Seasons'' *''Honk If You Like Honkers'' *''The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook'' *''The Sesame Street Treasury Volume 4'' *''The Songs of Sesame Street in Poems and Pictures'' *''Susan and Gordon Adopt a Baby'' *''Vegetable Soup'' Interviews The Academy of Television Arts and Sciences Foundation interviewed Geiss in 2004 for the Archive of American Television. The hour and a half interview was posted on YouTube in 2008. 660px 660px 660px References External links * Joseph Berger, "Tony Geiss, 86, Writer for ‘Sesame Street,’ Dies", The New York Times, January 30, 2011. Geiss, Tony Geiss, Tony